Nothing In Particular III
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Catherine tries to pursuade Sara in to having a cruise vacation. SC pairing. if not ur thing, then it's not ur thing. as usual, conversational...


**_Nothing In Particular III_**

**_a/n: another random thought that's been popping in my head (kept me awake in class, scribbling like crazy)_**

---oOo---

"No way you're going to wear that skimpy bikini to the cruise, Catherine."

"Sara, we're going on vacation. People don't care what we're going to wear."

"Well, I care. and I don't want you wearing anything smaller than a band aid and bottle caps."

"Good grief, Sara. I want a tan."

"So stay home and I'll buy you a sun lamp."

"We're there to have a well deserved rest away from work."

"We're 7.8 miles from work. That's far and we can sleep here all day."

"Sara..."

"No way you gonna wear that. Well... you can but for me only."

"We'll be surrounded by strangers."

"Who will pick on you like vultures."

"You make it sound like I'm fresh meat, Sara. That wasn't vegetarian like."

"Well, I'm protective of you.You're my meat."

"Eww...that sounded..."

"...Disgusting, I know. Didn't come out right. Sorry."

"Okay, I won't wear this bikini. How about if I wear the red swimsuit?"

"No, no, no. You'll look like one of those people in Bay Watch, running in slow motion on the beach, water splashing, everything jiggling, David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson in the background... Can't have that."

"Damn,Sara. What do you want me to do? Wear a coat?"

"That's a good suggestion. Set an example that too much sun is damaging to the skin."

"Sara..."

"Hey, I'll be so jealous at every person who will look, stare, watch, fantasize, gawk, drool, be hypnotized, mesmerized by you. And by the way, that's my duty."

"You're exaggerating, Sara."

"Okay, if Justin Timberlake was there and asked you out, what would you do?"

"So we're on a Celebrity Cruise now?"

"No, pretend cruise. So?"

"I'd be flattered but say 'no'. Way too young..."

"Mel Gibson? He's older."

"DUI."

"Okay, Owen Wilson. I know you like funny."

"You're funnier, sexier and you're mine."

"If Patrick Dempsey approached you."

"As the doctor in Grey's Anatomy or as the car racer? Be specific."

"Whatever."

"There's a difference. If he came as a doctor, I'll stop breathing so he can rip my clothes off and do CPR. As a racer, I'd want to check his engine to see how smooth he runs."

"You're terrible. And a flirt, Catherine."

"Just joking, Sara. No, not even him."

"Brad Pitt?"

"Is he with Angelina Jolie?"

"Okay.What's she got to do with it?

"Uh, is Angelina wearing a two piece or one piece?"

"Catherine!"

"Joke, Sara."

"Let's just stay home for the week, I'll be your slave."

"You already are my hot, sexy, well toned slave."

"Okay. So we'll settle to spend our vacation at home."

"Sara, I want to go on a cruise. See the water, fishes and dolphins, gamble, get drunk..."

"I'll fill the tub, we'll watch animal planet. Gamble? We're already in Vegas, and I'll buy a six pack to get you drunk."

"I want a cruise..."

"We''ll come on now then!"

"Really, Sara? We're going?"

"Yeah, hop in my truck and we'll cruise the desert. It'll be romantic coz we can watch the sunset. I'll buy beer and chips at the gas station and get you those scratch off lottery tickets. We might win five bucks. If we're lucky we might see vultures circling some road kill. That's exciting and interesting."

"You're hopeless, Sara. You know that, right?"

"Hopelessly in love with you. Yeah, I know that. I just want to spend my time with you."

"You already do. So you want to spend a week of doing nothing just starring at me?"

"If that's okay with you..."

"You are the most romantic person in an odd way that I know, Sara. And I really love you for it."

"So we settled?"

"You win, Sara. We stay. But just think about it, cruise would be fun, you know."

"Really? Okay, we'll stop at Blockbuster and rent Tom Cruise's Mission Impossible I, II and III. At the end you'll be sick of cruising."

"You're so totally hopeless, Sara. So totally hopeless that it makes you so adorable!"

"I know. I try my best, babe."

"Okay, then..."

"Wait, wait wait...don't take off you skimpy two piece, I like it... vacation stars tonight. I'll fill the tub."

"Sara, I'm glad you're my nut case."

"Like I said, Catherine, I try my best!"

---oOo---

_**still the same: review, comment, suggestions, anything under the blessed sun would be soooo awsome. thanks.**_

**_angelle_**


End file.
